Mary Sue Multi Crossover
by DrowCrazy
Summary: A Mary Sue let lose on the Multi verse. Starts in Heroes, eventually Hp, Star Trek possibly my hime and or my otome.


Disclaimer:

I don't own heroes, harry potter, star trek, my hime, my otome, or any other verse you may recognize in the future. I am making no money off the production of this works.

A/N:

So yeah this will eventually further crossover to multi verses. It starts off with Heroes, but it crosses over eventually. Let me know what you think of this because this has been hopping around in my head while I am at work. I know I haven't wrote anything in ages, it's been a crazy life. I have a few chapters wrote, but I see this story going far, so long as my muse doesn't fail me.

My Mary Sue Cross Over...

Chapter One Death and Heroes

There was nothing strange going on that day. In fact the strangest thing that happened that day was that Meredith and Manouchka who rode to work with me were both calling in that day, It had snowed the night before and three inches of snow lay on the ground so I had left home early to get to work on time. It wasn't strange, more cold than anything. When it snows like that you have to watch out for black ice, I though I had kept an eye out for it, apparently I wasn't as observant as I should've been because I hit some black ice, and I lost control of the car. I tried to turn into the spin like your supposed to to regain control and decelerate, but I hit the guard rail going too fast and went right through it and started sliding down the embankment. I hit the icy water, it quickly started filling the car. I tried to hit the windows and break them, they wouldn't budge, I grabbed my coffee mug and began beating, my mug shattered but the window didn't. I began screaming, the water kept rising.

I knew I was going to die, I just knew it. I began coughing on the water that had risen giving me only two inches of air left to breathe. I began choking in earnest. I wheezed, trying to breathe, inhailing water and sputtering on more water. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

I came to in a hospital, I was groggy and disoriented. I couldn't speak. I reached for the nurses button and pressed it.

A male nurse entered the room.

"Can you talk," he asked.

I shook my head. He gave me some water to drink.

"You've been in a medically induced coma for two weeks, doctors were expecting you to wake up in a few hours," he explained.

"Why, how," I croaked.

"You were found in central park near frozen to death, an officer doing a patrol of the park thought you were homeless at first," the nurse explained while I slowly sipped the water.

"Can you speak now," he asked.

"I think," I croaked.

"I am going to go get the doctor, press the call button if you need anything," he said.

It was a hectic few hours of tests and questions. My first of course trying to verify that this was New York, my second being to call my husbands cell, to a recording of the number is not in service, to my sister in laws again not in service. So I claimed amnesia. The television networks of course ran my story, trying to see if anyone could identify or claim me, they didn't. I was alone.

"There is going to be a solar eclipse this afternoon," the nurse told me the next day.

"Yeah," I said, not really interested.

"Yes, they happen every few years," he said.

"I wanna see it," I said something just clicked in my brain.

"I'll go see if I can find you some glasses," he said leaving the room.

I picked up the phone, pressing 411.

"What city and state?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"What listing?"

"Residential."

"What Name?"

"Gabriel Gray."

"1 listing for Gabriel Gray, 555-555-2346."

I jotted down the number and called it.

"You have reached the answering machine of Gabriel Gray, please leave your name, number, and a bri-" I hung up, that was his voice.

I began hyper ventilating, how the hel had I fallen into a television show, I died where I was so now I am here, arms on my monitors began sounding as my heart rate raced.

A nurse rushed into my room.

"Panic attack, don't trip, I'm fine," I barely made out to her.

I focused on my breathing and it slowly began to calm down, but she never left the room.

"I need fresh air, I want to see the eclipse the other nurse told me about anyways," I told her.

"We will get you a wheel chair," she said, before nodding more to herself than to me.

She came back with a wheel chair and took me downstairs, on the way we ran into the other nurse who had gotten me a pair of shades for the eclipse and he took over.

"Do you smoke," I asked when we were outside.

"No," he replied, with a small frown.

"What time does the eclipse start," I asked.

"In roughly fifteen minutes," he replied.

We sat in silence, I watched people going to and fro, an then my attention was pulled skyward as the moon passed in front of the sun, I stared.

It was breath taking in an I'm really small and insignificant yet why am I here kind of way. When the eclipse was over I suddenly felt really drained.

"I'm tired," I told him.

"Let's get you inside then, shall we," he said.

The nurse took me to my room and I was asleep in record time.

The next morning I was slow to wake.

When I did it ws clear that I should have stayed in bed.

I saw an over laying of symbols over the nurse who came to check on me, they were weird but I didn't know what they meant. Hiro Nakamuria would call me a hero, that's what he called the good guys, flying man, the cheerleader.

"Would it be possible to get books on different kinds of runes," I asked the nurse.

"I will ask the doctors about it," she replied.

It was later that day when the nurse came back with a stack of books. I looked through them trying to determine the type that I was seeing.

The Anglo Saxon Alphabet, it spelled out normal, on the nurse. I went into the bathroom and looked at my self it spelled out changer, I concentrated hard and suddenly more letters sprang up, healer, pyrokinetic, telepathic, telekinetic, changeling, mistress of space, time, and dimensions, self healer (just in case healer was for others), and gold transmutation.

I walked back out into the room and I could hear the nurses thoughts. 'Poor dear, the doctors are beginning to worry that she is loosing her mind a little, she wanted books on runes. She still hasn't gotten any of her memories back. We can't keep calling her Jane Doe.'

"Would it be possible to talk to someone about getting an identity, and proper paperwork. I would like to get out of the hospital and start a life," I said.

'She wants a life.'

"I will talk to your doctor immediately," the nurse replied.

It took three days for the paperwork to be done. I had a birth certificate, social security car, and and id. I woud have to get a drivers license on my own. I was released shortly after, given an address for a halfway house and $100, to get stuff that I needed like clothes.

I grabbed a phone book and looked up clock repair shops, there was only one in Manhattan, so I would begin there.

I took the train and then two buses to find the shop.

I entered, a bell dinging as I did, and looked around at all the clocks.

"May I help you," a man, the man, came out of the back, Gabriel Gray.

"Wow, so are we alone here right now because I need to talk too you about something," I told him.

He looked confused, "We are."

I turned around and flicked the lock on the door and flipped the sign to closed.

"Been having any hunger pains, for abilities," I asked with a grin.

"I, how did you know," he asked.

"I just do, give me a few minutes," I said.

He said intuitive knowledge, power hunger. I took away the hunger, added telekinesis, fire, ice, and flying.

"Feel better," I asked.

"The hunger is gone," he said in awe.

"You won't age now, there are two others like you. One is a male, the other female. The female is a cheerleader in Odessa, Texas, her name is Claire Bennett, would you like to travel with me to find her?"

"Yes, I would."

I left giving him time to get his things together while I went and made myself some cash. I got a bunch of junk and turned it to gold and then took it to a pawn shop to sale. I walked away with a couple thousand dollars for the gold.

It wasn't long after that that we began our road trip.


End file.
